


The Demarcation Line

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: They gazed across the line at each other. For the longest time, neither moved.
Relationships: North Korea & South Korea (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Demarcation Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago, in 2018 when North Korean leader Kim Jong Un met with South Korea's President Moon Jae-in.

27.04.2018_

They gazed across the line at each other. For the longest time, neither moved.  
  
Their respective leaders had already gone off to talk privately, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
South Korea could feel that dull ache in his heart, that dull ache that has been paining him for years now. He thought it would fade if he came near North again. Yet, it only seemed to be intensifying.  
  
He missed his brother so _so_ much.  
  
Across the line, all North Korea could think about was how this was merely another meeting, that he shouldn’t get his hopes up, that they will be separated again and he will be left with nothing but loneliness.  
  
His brother probably didn’t want him around anymore anyway.  
  
So he forced himself to break his gaze with South, and slowly turned to walk away. If they both stayed behind that line, it would be easier for both of them.  
  
And when he felt a hand grab his wrist, a hand so familiar even after so many years, all he could do was freeze.  
  
“ _Please._ ” South Korea’s voice was choked.  
  
A tear slowly slid down North's cheek.  
  
“Don’t walk away from me.”  
  
Slowly, North turned around, only to be faced with South, who had dropped his head and was sobbing in such a heartbroken manner that North could feel his already tattered heart break all over again.  
  
And for the first time since the parallel was drawn, he stepped over the demarcation line and hugged his brother. South only cried harder as he hugged North back with all his strength.  
  
And as North laid his forehead down against South's shoulder, he felt as if he was finally whole again.  
  
When they pulled apart, South threaded his fingers through North's hand and tugged him back toward the demarcation line. Smiling at him through his tears, South stepped over the line into Northern territory, pulling North along with him.  
  
He could feel the hope rising within him.  
  
Perhaps, if they crossed that border enough times and enough people did the same, that line of separation would cease to exist...  
  
...and they would finally be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
> https://www.channelnewsasia.com/news/asia/kim-offers-to-visit-seoul-any-time-if-you-invite-me-south-korea-10181246


End file.
